Lonely at PCA
by joeypotter85
Summary: Description: this is just a story that i came up with months ago and have been trying to write it down ever since. I've finally managed to finish it, so i decided to post it on line for all of you to read. Please tell me what you think whether its good or
1. Alone with Logan

**_Description: this is just a story that i came up with months ago and have been trying to write it down ever since. I've finally managed to finish it, so i decided to post it on line for all of you to read. Please tell me what you think whether its good or bad. But don't be too harsh. Suggestions and thoughts are very much welcomed and encouraged. Well, enjoy and as always R&R._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, but if i did there would be more conflict and love triangles._**

**_Authors note: is only my fourth Zoey 101 story, so I'm still kinda new at writing these. Please let me know what you think, I'd love to know. )_**

**Chapter #1**

**(zoey's pov)**

" **i can not believe that I'm stuck with the likes of you, for the next week.", i complain as i collapse back down onto Chase's bed. I'm stuck alone with Logan. For an entire week! Its like living in my own personal hell. Why did he, of all people have to come back to PCA early?**

" **oh yeah, and I'm just thrilled Zoe.", i hear Logan mutter from his side of the room. With a scowl taking over my features, i glare in his direction. God, he is SO annoying! I'm not going to last an entire week alone with Logan. I'll wind up killing him!**

" **i wish Chase were here.", i mumble mostly to myself. And its the truth. I do wish that he were here. I'd rather be stuck alone with him then Logan. I get along with Chase. He is only my best guy friend after all. I wish he were here right now.**

" **oh, cry me a river already. Like i care Zoey?", grumbles Logan as he overhears me. With a sigh, i toss a nearby shoe at him. I smirk when i hear him yelp. Direct hit, nice aim Zoey. The jerk deserved it too.**

**Deciding its better to ignore Logan then argue, i pull out my laptop. Smiling as the email icon instantly pops up, i check to see who wrote me," Chase wrote me? Huh, i wonder why."**

**(Chase's email)**

**hey Zoe. I would have called, but its kind of late. And you're probably asleep I didn't want to wake you up. Spring break is way too long. I miss hanging out with you. We go back to PCA in a week or so. I can't wait either. Actually, i might come back a little early. My parents are going to Georgia, but I'm not sure i want to go. So, I'm going to have my parents drop me off early. I'll probably be there on Friday. It won't be the same without you or the others though. But I'll see you when spring break is over. Who would have thought I'd ever miss school? The truth is, i don't. I mostly only miss you Zoe. Remind me to give you a big hug and kiss on the cheek when i see you? Well, i should probably go. I'm getting tired...goodnight Zoey." (end email)**

**(Logan's pov)**

" **Chase is coming back on Friday? Thats tomorrow!", i hear Zoey squeal in delight from across the room. Sitting up in bed, i groan to myself. Oh, great. Thats just perfect. Chase is coming back? Now I'll have to watch him swoon all over Zoey the next eight days.**

" **what are you yapping about now?", i complain as i stand to grab myself a blix. Twisting the cap off, i take a long swig. I heard what she said, but i want to make sure i heard correctly. Oh, man i hope that my ears were just playing tricks on me.**

" **Chase emailed me. He's coming back to PCA tomorrow.", informs Zoey rather distractedly. Ah crap. I didn't hear wrong. Chase is coming back tomorrow! This weeks going all to hell! First Zoey, and now chase? Gee, aren't i just so lucky.**

" **oh, well yippy Skippy!", i cheer with mock enthusiasm. This earns me a glare and another tossed shoe. Thinking fast this time, i quickly duck out of the way. Hah! Missed that time Brooks. ...oww! What the hell? She throw a tennis ball at me? Oh man is she lucky she's a girl right now!**

" **your a jerk Logan!", comments Zoey with an irritated huff. I watch as she starts typing away on her laptop. She's probably writing chase back. God, i really can't stand her. And if she throws one more thing at me? I'm going to throw her into the fountain! That will teach her.**

**(zoey's email)**

**hi Chase. What happened to calling me? You said that you would every night. What did you do, forget about me already? I waited up until midnight for you to call. I'll forgive you, so long as it never happens again mister! ...Yeah, I'm just playing. I really miss you too. My spring break was as dull as yours. I can't wait to see you. Luckily, i might not have to wait very long. Are you really coming back to PCA tomorrow? I'm already here. My parents sent me back early. Logan's here also...unfortunately. I really can't stand him. He annoys me to no end. ...**

" **i annoy you, Zoe? No, its the other way around doll face. You annoy me.", i comment as i read over her shoulder. I'm annoying? Please, its the other way around. Zoey's always annoying the hell out of me. Sometimes the girl doesn't even have to try.**

" **would you shut up Logan! ...And stop looking over my shoulder!", yells Zoey as she slaps me hard on the chest. This causes me to wince and step back. First the girls' throwing things at me, and now she's hitting me? I never knew Zoey could be so abusive. If i didn't despise her, i might be turned on by this. Luckily I'm not, because i can't stand her. ...**

**(email cont'd)**

**i really hope that you come back tomorrow. I miss you a lot chase. You are my best guy friend after all. I'd much rather spend a week alone with you then Logan any day. And don't worry, i won't forget to remind you. I'm looking forward to that hug and kiss. Well, its getting late. I'm going to bed. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Night chase. Love you, Zoe (end email) ...**

_**ok and thats the end of the first chapter. Its short, i know. But this is how i wrote all of the chapters. Typing out 6 or 7 pages is hell. So this just makes my life a little bit easier. Please R&R, thoughts and suggestions are welcomed as i said earlier. I hope you all enjoy, let me know what you think )**_


	2. Stormy day At PCA

**_Description: this is just a story that i came up with months ago and have been trying to write it down ever since. I've finally managed to finish it, so i decided to post it on line for all of you to read. Please tell me what you think whether its good or bad. But don't be too harsh. Suggestions and thoughts are very much welcomed and encouraged. Well, enjoy and as always R&R._**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, but if i did there would be more conflict and love triangles.**_

_**Authors note: is only my fourth Zoey 101 story, so I'm still kinda new at writing these. Please let me know what you think, I'd love to know. )**_

_**Chapter #2**_

**(Logan's pov)**

" **love you, Zoe Aww, how cute! ...gag! Give me a break.", i mutter as i read over zoey's shoulder once more. Turning to look up at me, she shoves me away. Stumbling back as she does so, i rub at my chest. Like i really care what she's writing to Chase? Yeah right, that will be the day.**

" **Logan, would you stop reading over my shoulder!", yells Zoey after closing her laptop. I laugh as she groans out in frustration. I never noticed before, but oh man is she cute when she's angry. I probably shouldn't tell her this though, i prefer not to get slapped by an angry Zoey Brooks. That girl can slap, and i mean hard.**

" **why don't you try and make me.", i tease before ducking as a books hurled my way. What is she trying to do take my head off? Maybe i shouldn't press her buttons right now. After all, i do have to live alone with her for the next week or so. She might try killing me in my sleep for all i know.**

" **god i can't stand you sometimes!", screams Zoey with irritation. I can't help but smile at how red her face has become. But apparently that wasn't my smartest move. Noticing my amused smirk, she takes a threatening step towards me. Pushing her hand out, she gives me a rough shove.**

**Stumbling backwards a few steps, i nearly loose my balance. Managing to steady myself, i scowl in her direction," not funny Zoe."**

" **whatever, you had it coming Logan. Your lucky that i didn't just slap you. You would deserve it. Your such a jerk sometimes.", points out Zoey with a roll of her eyes. I'm a jerk? I'm the jerk?? ...well, yeah. So maybe i can be a jerk sometimes. Doesn't give her the right to take out her frustrations on me. Although, if she did so by making out with me...i wouldn't mind so much.**

" **so, what? Chase is coming back tomorrow? Thats why he emailed you Zoe?", i question after a minute or so of silence. This is my attempt at friendly conversation. Its not often that i make an effort. But it beats the hell out of getting the cold shoulder from Zoey for the next week. And when she gives the cold shoulder, she gives the cold shoulder.**

**(zoey's pov)**

" **i hope so. I can't spend another day alone with you.", i complain mostly to myself. And i honestly can't. Its only been a mere two days and i already feel like tearing Logan's head off. If he keeps pressing my buttons the way that he is, i may do just that. If there were an award for 'worlds biggest jerk'? Logan would take first place.**

" **the feeling is mutual Zoey, trust me.", confides Logan in a gruff manner. I roll my eyes at this. Seriously why couldn't Michael or Lola have come back to PCA early? Anyone but him would have been better. Heck, I'd even love it if Quinn came back early and brought all of her freakish experiments with her.**

**Moving to stare out the window, i watch as the rain pours down. With a heavy sigh, i lean my forehead against the glass," its really coming down out there."**

" **your telling me.", comments Logan as he walks up behind me. Stealing a glance up at him, i turn my gaze back to the window. Its been like this since yesterday. The weather channel said its supposed to rain all week. Whatever happened to 'it never rains in California'? Well, it may never rain. But it sure does pour.**

" **i hate storms.", i mumble quietly under my breath. Logan must have heard me though. I tense as he takes a step closer to me. His chest presses against my back lightly. I try my best to ignore the tingly light headed feeling that I've just received. Whoa, that was too weird. What was that?**

" **oh yeah? Why is that Zoe?", asks Logan with one eyebrow raised in interest. Because they scare the hell out of me thats why. They have ever since i was a kid. I wouldn't mind them so much if they weren't accompanied by the loud booms of thunder and strikes of lightening. **

" **i don't know, i just always have.", i mutter as i continue to stare out the window at the storm before me. When i was little and we had storms like this? You'd find me hidden under the covers of my bed with my eyes squeezed shut up. And i wouldn't come out until the storm was over. I wish i could do that right now. And i would, if Logan wouldn't totally make fun of me for it.**

**Startled as i leap into his arms at the first clap of thunder, Logan stares down at me. Placing a protective arm around me, he studies me with concern," scared of storms much Zoe?"**

"**...maybe a little bit.", i admit in a sheepish manner. This earns a chuckle from Logan. With a frown, i glare up at him. Just when i think he's making an attempt to be nice, the jerk goes and ruins it. Should i really have expected anything less from him? This is Logan that we're talking about after all.**

" **come on, you can sleep near me tonight. I'll keep you safe.", offers Logan as he wraps me in his arms. I close my eyes with content. Theres something about being in his arms that just feels so right. I don't know what it is. But i love this feeling. And i only get it when I'm with him.**

" **thanks Logan.", i mumble as i smile up at him tired. Turning in his arms, i stand on my tiptoes. Leaning up, i kiss him on his cheek softly. This causes the both of us to blush with embarrassment. With a small chuckle, i quickly avoid his eyes as the awkwardness sets in.**

" **yeah, sure. Don't mention it Zoey.", assures Logan shyly as he tries to hide the fact that he's blushing. My cheeks turn a bright red as well when he looks down at me and grabs my hand. These rare moments when Logan is actually sweet, are the ones that i enjoy most. I just wish he were like this more often.**

**(Logan's thoughts)**

**so, Zoey finally fell asleep in my arms. She's really afraid of thunder storms i guess. I just spent two hours trying to ease her fears. She's conked out now though. Thank god too. Every time she would hear a clap of thunder, she'd bury her face into my shoulder. Not that i minded much. I like having Zoey this close to me. Its nice. Sometimes i wish that she were my girlfriend. I know its wrong because Chase likes her. But he's never made a move. And if he doesn't soon, I'm going to. If i didn't think she'd slap me? I would kiss her. I've wanted to for a while now. She's so beautiful right now. I'll at least kiss her cheek. What harm could that do? I hope that Chase decides not to come back tomorrow. I'm enjoying my alone time with Zoey. (end Logan's thought) ...**


	3. Chase comes Back

**Description: this is just a story that i came up with months ago and have been trying to write it down ever since. I've finally managed to finish it, so i decided to post it on line for all of you to read. Please tell me what you think whether its good or bad. But don't be too harsh. Suggestions and thoughts are very much welcomed and encouraged. Well, enjoy and as always R&R.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, but if i did there would be more conflict and love triangles.**_

_**Authors note: is only my fourth Zoey 101 story, so I'm still kinda new at writing these. Please let me know what you think, I'd love to know. )**_

**Chapter #3**

**(next morning. Logan's pov)**

" **Logan?", mumbles Zoey sleepily from my side. I glance down at her with a smile. I've been up for a while now. And I've just been laying here and watching her sleep. Its funny too, every once in a while she'll talk in her sleep. Kind of like now. I wonder if i should tell her about this or not. She probably wouldn't believe me even if i did.**

" **I'm still right here Zoe.", i assure as she hugs onto me lightly. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, i wrap her in my arms. Why does this feel so right? Oh, thats right. Because it is. It has to be. Zoe fits against me like a puzzle piece. That can't just be coincidental. Is she falling for me, like i have for her?**

" **oh...ok.", yawns Zoey with a tired smirk. She nuzzles in closer to me. Her hands cold against my bare chest. Taking her hand in mine, i place light kisses on it. This earns a glance from a bewildered Zoey. I sigh in relief as she doesn't try to move from my embrace. Huh, maybe she doesn't hate me as much as she lets on.**

" **is everything alright Zoe?", i question in a low voice. I wish that i knew what she were thinking. She's so hard to read sometimes. And it doesn't help that i really want to kiss her right now. But I'm not so sure thats the best idea. It might earn me a slap for all i know. I'm still not sure if Zoey likes me. But she can't hate me, you don't cuddle with someone you hate.**

**Curling up beside me, Zoey hugs my chest. Burying her face into my shoulder, she snuggles closer to me," if it weren't, it sure is now."**

" **its still coming down pretty hard outside.", i point out as a loud clap of thunder sounds above us. It must have scared Zoey. She's hidden safely under the covers at my side. I try my best not to chuckle at her. Instead, i pull the covers over my head and decide to hide with her.**

" **i know, this storm just refuses to let up Logan. And not only that, the power went out as well.", complains Zoey as she moves in closer to me. I smile at how close we are. If there were a god, he'd sound another loud clap of thunder and send her right into my arms where she's supposed to be.**

" **thats why its so dark out?", i grumble into her ear. As another strike of thunder sounds, Zoey dives into my arms. I groan as she nearly knees me in the family jewels. Oh man, that would have hurt. With a sigh, i watch as she squirms in my arms in attempts to become comfortable. Zoe really needs to stop moving, she's slowly killing me with each wiggle.**

" **thats why its so dark outside Logan.", confides Zoey as she finally settles down between my legs. Closing my eyes, i desperately try not to think about how good she feels against me. Not to mention the compromising position that we're currently in. I'm not going to dare mention this to her. Truth be told, I'm not all that uncomfortable with her on me like this.**

**Wrapping my arms around Zoey once more, i nudge my face into the crook of her neck. Smiling at the feel of her against me, i whisper into her ear," did you sleep alright last night Zoey?"**

" **not entirely no. I'm just going to stay in bed today.", confesses Zoey through yet another yawn. She really looks tired. The storm probably kept her up most of the night. I wonder what she's so afraid of. Is it just the sound of thunder and lightening? Or is there something else to it? I decide not to question it. Having her in my arms is certainly worth it.**

" **sounds like a plan, I'm in.", i joke playfully before tickling her sides. This causes her to laugh. Its the first time she's laughed in a day or so. She looks beautiful when she's laughing. Hell, she's beautiful period. She always has been. I can see why chase is attracted to her. I'd be lying if i said that i weren't.**

" **cool...hey, Logan?", asks Zoey after a minute or so of silence. I stare down at her quietly. She looks as though she wants to say something but isn't quiet sure if she should. Taking both of her hands in mine, i give them a light squeeze. This seems to calm her, as she looks up at me now.**

" **yeah Zoe?", i gently prod as i urge her to go on. It takes her another minute to compose herself, so i wait patiently. Glancing up at me once again, she smirks at me happily. I return the gesture as she now hugs my arm. And i can't help but think how well we've been getting along. Just last night we were at each others throats. And now? ...Well, look at us.**

**Tilting her head up, Zoey pecks at my chin. Taken by surprise when our lips meet briefly, i watch as she blushes bright red," thanks for not being a total jerk...you're really sweet."**

" **well, i can be a nice guy you know. I'm not always a jerk Zoe.", i point out playfully. And its true, I'm not. I'm only really a jerk towards Zoey to hide the fact that i like...maybe even love her so much. I know, who would have thought. Could i really love Zoey though? One look down at her, and i know the answer to this. I could. And i more then likely do.**

" **yeah, yeah i guess maybe your not Logan. You do have your moments.", teases Zoey with a light chuckle. Frowning to myself, i tickle her sides gently. Oops, maybe that wasn't my brightest idea. Now she's squirming around, and thats never a good thing. Especially with a hot girl on your lap. Ok, i really hope she didn't feel that.**

" **what do you say that we call a truce Zoe?", i question as we both settle down once more. Truth be told, i don't want to spend this entire week arguing with Zoey. No, I'd much rather use this time alone to get closer to her. Maybe if i could show her that I'm not such a bad guy, she'll fall for me like i have for her. Its worth a try at least isn't? Its not like Chase will ever make his move anytime soon. **

" **I'm all for that Logan. I'm so tired of the two of us arguing. Why couldn't we just be friends?", asks Zoey as she glances up at me. We could be. But I'd much rather be your boyfriend, i think to myself. And i would. I'd kill to be able to just kiss her whenever i wanted to, and not worry about getting slapped. In fact...i kind want to kiss her right now.**

**Taking a risk, i press my lips against zoey's once more. Relieved when she doesn't slap me, i frown as i hear a buzzing sound coming from beside Zoey," what is that noise Zoe?"**

**(zoey's pov)**

" **its just my cell phone Logan. Its Chase...hello?", i answer kind of groggily. It might be nearly ten in the morning, but i hardly slept last night. So I'm still very tired. In fact if Chase hadn't of called? I probably would have gone back to sleep. Still tasting the feel of Logan's lips on mine from only a few seconds before, i try to ignore the sudden butterflies feeling in my stomach.**

" **Zoey? Hey, come on outside already. Will you?", calls Chase from the other side of my cell phone. He honestly wants me to go outside? Does he not know that its pouring rain out? I'll become soaked in no time! Not to mention I'll get cold too. Its California, and its mid spring. How was i to know that it would choose this week to pour down rain? Its not as though i packed a coat or anything.**

" **do i have to Chase? Its raining really hard outside. ...Wait, you're here?", i shriek excitedly into the phone. This causes Logan and I'm sure Chase as well to cringe. But i can't help it. Chase is finally here! And I've only been waiting to see him ever since we went on spring break in the first place. I've missed him since the day we left. But i finally get to see him again! Its hard for me not to get excited!**

" **I'm here Zoe. I'm drenched from the rain...and a little tired from the car ride. But I'm here none the less. So come on, get down here already.", commands Chase in his most stern voice. I grin as i hear him chuckle on the other end of the phone. Jumping out of bed, i grab my shoes and a sweat shirt that Chase once gave me.**

" **thats great Chase! I'll be right down. Chase is here Logan!", i squeal happily as i slip the hooded sweat shirt over my head. Quickly tying my shoes, i comb out my hair and put on some lip gloss. I'm going to need it with on the kisses I'm going to leave on Chase's cheek. I can't believe my best friend is finally back!**

" **yeah, so i heard Zoe. You only screamed it in my ear.", reminds Logan in a gruff tone. Glancing back at him, i raise an eyebrow. Whats his problem? And why isn't he getting up to come with me? Isn't he glad that Chase is back? I'm not sure, but i could have sworn that there was a hint of jealousy in his voice. But i have to be mistaken. Why would Logan be jealous of Chase? ...It doesn't matter, what matters is that Chase is back. And when i see him? I'm going to shower him with kisses! ...**


	4. A million I miss Yous'

**_Description: this is just a story that i came up with months ago and have been trying to write it down ever since. I've finally managed to finish it, so i decided to post it on line for all of you to read. Please tell me what you think whether its good or bad. But don't be too harsh. Suggestions and thoughts are very much welcomed and encouraged. Well, enjoy and as always R&R._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, but if i did there would be more conflict and love triangles._**

**_Authors note: is only my fourth Zoey 101 story, so I'm still kinda new at writing these. Please let me know what you think, I'd love to know. )_**

**Chapter #4**

**(zoey's pov)**

" **Chase! I missed you so much!", i yell as i run into his arms, knocking the both of us over. Staring down at him, i place kisses all over his face and a few on his lips. This startles him but he smiles back as he wraps his arms around my waist. Chuckling, i peck his cheek one last time as we both stand up.**

" **i noticed, but did you have to tackle me Zoe?", he asks playfully as he picks me up. I giggle as he whirls me around. Its pouring rain outside, but you know what? Right now i don't even care. Its just not important. What is important is that I'm back with my best friend.**

" **I'm sorry. I'm just really glad to see you is all Chase.", i exclaim happily as i peck his lips once more. With a wide grin, he returns the gesture. We both share a blush as i hug his chest lightly. Looking up at him, i lay my head lazily on his shoulder. I'm glad he's back. I've missed my best guy friend.**

" **i know you are Zoe. I'm glad to see you also.", confides Chase as he wraps me in his arms. This is right where i want to be too. Its where i should be. Being here with Chase like this? There's something about it that just feels right. It always has felt right. We just...we fit together perfectly.**

**Squeezing Chase lightly, i smother him with a few more kisses all over his face. Chuckling as my cheek nudges his stubbly face, i look up at him," wow Chase, look at you. You're all scruffy faced and ruggedly handsome!"**

" **you think so Zoey?", questions Chase with an amused smirk. With a nod and a light giggle, i bring my hand up to his face. Its weird touching his cheek. I'm used to his face being clean cut and smooth. I can't decide whether or not I'm liking this new look on Chase.**

" **I'm not sure. I kind of can't decide if i do or don't like the idea of a scruffy Chase.", i admit with a shy smile. Keeping my hand to his face, i glance up him as i study his new look. He actually looks kind of cute. And even a year or two older. He left a boy and now he came back a young man.**

" **well, i could always shave it off Zoey", comments Chase as his stares down at me. His hand reaches mine and he kisses my finger tips. I chuckle as he does so. It tickles and i like the feeling that it gives me. As this tingling sensation takes over me for a moment. Thats something I've never felt before and it feels nice.**

" **no, you should definitely keep it. Its starting to grow on me. Besides, it makes you look older and handsome Chase.", i confide quietly as i smirk up at him. This causes him to turn bright red as he blushes and immediately shies away from me. Laying my head against his shoulder once more, i close my eyes.**

**Trying not to grin too much at my comment, Chase only stares down at me. Kissing the tip of my nose, his arms wrap around my waist," so, you really think I'm handsome?"**

" **of course, i always have Chase. Thats never been a secret. In fact, any girl would be lucky to be with you.", i point out truthfully. Because any girl would be. I mean, look at him? Whats not to like? He's cute, smart, funny, easy to talk with, a good listener and would be a great boyfriend.**

**(Chase's pov)**

"**...even you Zoe?", i ask as i look down at her. Just as i do, i quickly avert my gaze from hers. Thats not something that i should have asked. Why would a friend ask a question like that? Friends don't think of each other in that way. Sure i think of Zoey in that way. But she doesn't know that. Not yet anyways.**

" **especially me Chase...if, you know. We ever dated that is.", she adds shyly, as she turns away from me now. Was that a blush that i just saw creep its way up her cheeks? Why would Zoey blush? Could it be because she likes me back? Oh, god. I hope thats the reason. Please it be.**

" **i was hoping that you might say that actually Zoey. I've been wanting to ask you something for a while now.", i confess with more then a little hesitancy. This is it, I'm finally going to do it. I'm finally going to tell her how i feel. Now all i have to do is convince myself not to chicken out.**

**Shuddering as the cold of the rain hits her, Zoey holds onto my arm. Tugging at my sleeve, she leads me towards the boys dorms," ask me when we're dried off. I'm freezing and soaked right now."**

" **yeah, sure. You can borrow something of mine to change into. Maybe one of my over sized sweat shirts.", i offer as we make our way through the lounge. We stop just outside of my dorm door. Reaching into my pocket, i grab my key out. I hesitate before unlocking the door and leading Zoey inside.**

" **thanks, I'm kind of my last pair of clean clothes as we speak.", she admits sheepishly as we both share a chuckle. Tossing Zoey one of my PCA sweat shirts and pair of sweat pants, i watch as she disappears into the bathroom. Trying not to laugh as she walks back out, i stare at her with amusement.**

" **really, well that would certainly explain your mismatched socks then Zoe.", i tease playfully as she slaps my chest gently. We both share a claugh as she walks back into my arms. Staring down at her, i sigh heavily to myself. I want nothing more then to just lean down and kiss her. But I'm not sure how she would react to that, so i don't.**

" **hey, don't you mock me Chase Matthews. I'll kick your butt and you know it.", she giggles as i start to tickle her sides softly. I smirk as she wriggles around in my arms. This feels right. She's supposed to be here with me like this. In my arms, and holding onto me the way she is. I can only hope she feels the same spark that I'm feeling right now. ...**


End file.
